The Perfect Mary Sue
by haveyounomercy
Summary: //She was perfect in every way, and I hated her. What was her name? Mary Sue.// An almost-parody of the perfect Mary Sue, told by the perspective of the "enemy" girl.


**A/N Now, first off I would like to say I have nothing against OC stories. There are some really good ones out there. In fact, I've written a bunch myself. I just hate the predictable, perfect Mary Sue's that seem to be perfect in every. Single. Way.**

**This is told from the perspective of the usual "enemy" girl, and shows a different side to the so-called "perfect" Mary Sue.**

**Remember, no one is perfect, and you know what you would do if you ever met a real-life Mary Sue. You would bash her face in.**

**Disclaimer: None of the boy's Regulars belong to me.**

* * *

"Everyone, please welcome our new transfer student who came from America, Mary Sue Smith!" The teacher gushed.

I couldn't help but stare. She had long blonde hair that sat at her waist, and as she chewed her gum she scanned the class with two amethyst eyes. Her eyes settled on Fuji-san, and smiled slightly.

All during class, I twirled my pencil around my finger and wondered if by any chance a movie star had decided to move in to Class 2-A.

How else could it be possible? She had flawless Japanese, a stunning smile, a friendly but cool personality, and was drop-dead gorgeous.

Besides, not just anyone could transfer in the middle of the semester, let alone strike up a conversation with Fuji Syuusuke like they were old friends.

"Uchida! Solve the question on the board!" The teacher barked.

Snapping out of my daze, I nervously stood up. Staring at the blackboard for a couple of seconds, I tried to do it quickly.

"Um… 42?" I asked timidly.

I cringed inwardly as the teacher bellowed a speech on how a student was supposed to pay attention during class.

"Smith! Do you know it?" I sat down with a sigh of relief as he moved on.

"Yes, it is 47." She replied instantly.

"Very good!" The teacher praised.

I brushed some of my shoulder length black hair out of my equally black eyes and put it behind my ear.

Looking at the clock, I counted down the minutes until it would ring and school would be over. More importantly, I counted down the minutes I had left before I could ditch this stuffy classroom and go to tennis practice.

With a loud ring, the bell answered my prayers. Leaping out of my seat, I shoved all of books into my backpack and started running out of class, joining in on the mob of people.

Somehow, I wasn't that surprised to see Mary Sue standing at the tennis courts, looking calm and composed, defying the laws of common sense by being right ahead of the mob.

"Hello, Uchida, right?" She smiled dazzlingly at me.

"Yeah. Uchida Asuka." I nodded, shifting my weight from one foot to the other impatiently.

"Do you know who the captain of the boy's tennis team is?" Her question surprised me.

"Ah, yes. His name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, and he's standing over there next to-" I stopped. Then I blinked. Once. Twice.

"How did she…" I stared disbelievingly at Mary Sue, who was already in a light blue tracksuit, swinging her racket casually as she talked with the captain.

Shaking my head, I turned to head over to the locker room.

"Captain! Captain!" A girl burst into the locker room, panting heavily.

"What is it? The captain's not here yet." I asked her, looking up from where I was tying my shoelaces.

"Ah, vice-captain Uchida-san! There's a crazy girl who's challenged the boy's captain Tezuka-san! We should see if we can scout her!"

My suspicions were founded when I jogged up to the A Court to see Mary Sue beating Tezuka-san, still composed as-

Wait. Back up a second, Asuka.

The score was 2-0, and it had only just begun.

"What's going on?" A figure murmured beside me. I turned slightly to have my breath get caught in my throat.

It was Kawamura-san, the power-player who unconsciously held my heart in his big 'burning' hands.

"Kawamura-san!" I made out finally.

"Ah… Uchida-san!" He smiled at me for a second, then turned back to the game. "Who is that girl?"

"She's a transfer student from America, and she's in my class. Her name's Mary Sue Smith." I supplied quickly, eager to please him.

"Sorry, but your class is…?" He shyly asked, smiling apologetically.

I felt a sting of pain, but smiled back nevertheless. "Class 2-A, same class as Fuji-san."

It didn't really matter that he didn't know my class, I told myself. After all, he was a 3rd year, and a regular on the boy's team. I should be happy that he even remembered my name.

"Uchida-san is so good, she's a vice-captain and she's only a 2nd year." He said, still watching the match with worried eyes.

I wasn't even watching the match anymore, my eyes were locked on him and I couldn't move them away.

"No, it's just that the only 3rd year is the captain." I smiled. And an irresponsible on at that, I added silently. Seriously, where was she?

"Game, Set, Match, Smith 6-0!" The referee's call jolted through my body.

Now this was getting ridiculous. It hadn't even been 10 minutes!

"You play good." Tezuka, sweating and panting acknowledged.

"You too." Mary Sue shook his hand, only a few droplets of sweat on her dainty forehead.

"Become the pillar of Seigaku, join the boy's team." Stunned silence engulfed the entire court.

"Sure!" Smiled the happy Mary Sue.

I gaped in shock. It was like Mary Sue was perfect or something.

* * *

After a few weeks and watching her lead Seigaku to reign over the Kantou championships, I changed my mind.

Mary Sue _was_ perfect. Period.

Doing back flips that would have made Kikumaru-san proud in gym, scoring 100 on all her midterm tests that she had barely studied for, and even doing the impossible, drinking an Inui Remix that even Fuji-san had passed out on with a huge smile on her face.

Almost like she had this magical power that allowed her to be perfect in every way.

What the most interesting thing to me though was how she affected the people around her.

She had the whole school pining after her, love notes filled her locker every day and she had an entire little posse under her command.

She had made the teachers love her, the principal welcome her every morning, and more friends than you could count.

Most importantly, it seemed that every time her presence graced the Seigaku Boy's Regulars, they all started acting weird, and incredibly unlike themselves.

Kaidoh-san blushed just by looking at her, Momo-san and Eiji-san strived to hug her or make skin contact with her at every chance possible, Oishi-san fretted over her unnecessarily, Tezuka-san started showing actual emotion, Echizen respected her, Fuji-san seemed to be a genuine nice person, Inui-san gave her whatever data she needed, and most heartbreakingly, Kawamura-san brought her sushi in a little box every day.

It was too weird for words.

She had the entire school and all the beings in it in the palm of her hand.

And despite all this, no one seemed to notice what was happening to them. It was like I was the only one who knew what was really going on.

"Hey, have you noticed anything strange about Smith-san?" I asked casually one day in the locker room after practice.

"You think so too?" A girl named Rumi exclaimed. "I think she likes Fuji-san! Whenever she's around him, she's always smiling 80% more, and blushing an average of 6 times a minute!" Oh how we loved our darling data player.

"Whatever you just said, I agree!" Soon, the conversation turned to 'Let's Talk About How Great Mary Sue Smith Is'.

* * *

I began to notice something after the boy's headed to the National Finals, where we girls had been dropped in the quarterfinals. Whenever Mary Sue's name came up in a conversation, or she passed me by in class and smiling, my mouth always curved downwards in a frown.

It seemed that even though the rest of the world loved her, I didn't exactly like the girl.

The feeling grew more and more each day, until it took all I had to not to resort to petty things like spreading gossip or badmouthing her.

And then one day, I went to the boy's team to confess to Kawamura-san. I had decided because it had been exactly one year since I had met him, not like he would know or anything.

The second I stepped onto their courts, I felt sort of twitchy.

Every single player was totally concentrated on her every movement. I saw some gulp as she thirstily drank water, some sigh happily as she flipped her hair over her shoulder offhandedly.

Of course, Kawamura-san was no exception to this.

"Kawamura-san, can I… ask you something in private?" My voice shook, along with my heart.

"Sure, Uchida-san." As he spoke, we quietly walked off the courts to somewhere just outside of the courts.

Looking at him, sweating and looking at me kindly, I couldn't help but blurt it out.

"Kawamura-san, I like you a whole lot, and I was wondering if you…" My voice faltered as his face twisted into something that resembled a mixture of sadness and worried-ness.

"Oh. Well. Sorry for taking up your time…" I stared down at the ground.

"No, you're a real nice girl Uchida-san; it's just that I like someone else…" He hurriedly assured me, his voice getting a little dreamy near the end of his sentence.

"Smith-san?" I asked, lifting my head. Seeing his beet-red face, I smiled, despite my disappointment. He was just so cute sometimes.

"Ah… I…" He stammered, blushing furiously.

"I'll put in a good word for you." I couldn't believe what I was saying. It had just slipped off my tongue, but Kawamura-san believed every word of it.

After sharing some more awkward attempts at conversation, we parted ways.

* * *

I breathed heavily, not knowing what I should do.

I had told Kawamura-san that I'd put in a good word for him, but did I really want to do that?

No, I kept my promises, and no matter what, I would do it.

After waiting until all the Regulars had left, I entered the locker room.

"Uchida-san?" She looked a little confused, but despite being sweaty and tired, she still managed to look perfect.

"Um, I just wanted to say something to you."

"Yes?"

"You know, you have a lot of admirers…" I fidgeted.

"Yeah." She sounded so obnoxious for a second I felt a little shocked.

"Well, I just want to say on behalf of Kawamura-san, he's a real nice guy, and you should really take some time to get to know him more." I let it all out.

"Kawamura? You mean that big burly muscular guy?"

"Yeah." I nodded, a little pissed that she didn't know.

"Please. I don't go for muscle-headed guys like that." She scoffed. "Now, people I do go for have to be smart, handsome, chivalrous…"

I tuned her out, and looked at her angrily.

Who would've known that such a perfect girl could be such a downright bitch?

"…kind, capable of carrying a decent conversation, obviously things that that blockhead doesn't even know of." She rolled her eyes, and laughed.

That totally crossed the line.

"Don't. Say. Bad. Things. About. Kawamura." I said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, I never thought someone as intelligent as you would fall for a caveman like him." She sneered.

Without a second thought, I had rushed forward, and pushed her forcefully against the lockers forcefully.

"He's nice, kind, smart, caring, some attributes that you clearly don't have. And he, for one, doesn't need something stupid like outer appearances to have people to love him." My hands shook with fury as I pinned her to the lockers.

"You don't even know what love is, b-a-k-a." She glared.

Yeah. Love totally doesn't have to do with judging people by their personalities instead of their appearances.

Like I was totally not just trying to make her see how good he was.

Like I had never even considered telling her bad things about him.

Like I didn't harbour any bitterness to him, just wanted him to get the one he liked.

I totally didn't know what love meant.

I opened my mouth to shout this into her head, when I heard the door open.

"What's going on?" Fuji-san demanded after staring for a second.

"S-syuusuke!" I watched, shocked as the sneer disappeared off her face and was replaced by a steady flow of tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Stay away from Mary!" I was torn away from Mary Sue as Fuji-san gave a deadly glare.

"Can't you see it?" I cried. "She's fooling you all; it's just an act she's putting on!"

"Syuusuke…" Mary Sue sobbed in his arms.

"I will crush you." Fuji-san gave me one last death-glare and swiftly escorted Mary Sue away, leaving me staring after them hopelessly.

Wordlessly, I grabbed my stuff and started trudging home.

I could only imagine what kind of rumours would wait for me tomorrow at school.

Taking a sharp turn left, I suddenly found myself in front of the captain's house.

When she answered the door, I just flung myself at her, and started rambling how I was innocent, and I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Calm down, Asuka." She let me in and listened to all my rambling.

When I finished, she sighed.

"There's only one way you can survive this." She rubbed her temples.

"How? Hana, you have to tell me…" I pleaded.

"Move schools. Transfer. Far, far away." She said seriously.

"What?" It seemed today was 'Shock Asuka Senseless' day.

"You're going to be in hell tomorrow, and the only way out is to let the devil win." She took a sip from her drink.

"Garbage." I disagreed. We spent a few more minutes talking, until I took my leave.

"It makes sense. You'll see." She called out after me.

"Sure. Thanks anyways." I waved.

The minute I got into my lovely room, I fell onto the bed face forward, totally exhausted.

* * *

I had no idea that the captain could be so right.

By lunchtime, I was aching to skip the rest of school and go to bed. Hana was right, this was absolute hell.

No one in the school would even look at me, let alone talk to me. I was the new biggest loser in the whole world.

Rumours were swirling around me as I went through the day.

I had threatened to kill Mary Sue because I was secretly in love with Fuji-san.

I had been bullying Mary Sue in secret since she came.

I had tried to cut Mary Sue with an exact-o-knife.

I was still out to kill her, along with the entire boy's tennis team.

It was like I was this total stranger who they'd never met before. Even my friends, who should've known me better than anyone, were entirely disgusted at me. At practice, no one would listen to a thing a thing I said, even if I was telling them how good they were getting.

I wearily walked into the locker room to get a drink, and I found Hana waiting for me.

Taking one look at my expression, she silently handed me a brochure of a school in Okinawa with reasonable prices and a boarding place where I could stay.

"You were right." I murmured.

"I know. And I don't like it. At all." She hugged me once, and then left.

So gathering up my courage, I announced to the club that I was resigning. After getting no response at all, I headed home to bargain with my parents.

After a long night of pleading and filling out forms, I had a short, restless sleep.

The day that I escaped hell was a whole 2 weeks after I applied. Bidding goodbye to Hana, I felt a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

Now I was in my 1st year of high school, and I decided to spend some time with Hana. We arranged a sleepover on one of our free weekends.

As I walked through the familiar streets, I urged myself to pass Kawamura Sushi, just to maybe catch a glimpse of my first crush.

I saw a couple walk out of it happily, holding hands and smiling at each other. It only took me a few seconds to figure out that it was none other than Mary Sue and Fuji-san.

They soon caught sight of me, and I stared at them from across the street.

Fuji-san gave me a look I remembered for the rest of my life. Of course, he hadn't forgotten what happened 2 years ago.

Behind him, Mary Sue looked at me with a face of absolute coyness. She had on a proud smirk and she held her head high, as if to say that she had won.

I found myself walking away quickly from the scary duo, but as I rounded the corner I felt myself slow down.

She was still perfect, and always had been.

With a bitter laugh, I realized how everything she did was perfect. She had made me riled up perfectly, and then got me in trouble perfectly, even got herself the perfect boyfriend.

She would never change.

After all, her name wasn't Mary Sue for nothing.


End file.
